Shedding Tears
by EverlastingEve
Summary: When Mary refuses Matthew's proposal she feels she has nothing left at Downton. Since she can no longer do her duty to Downton she must do it for Queen and for Country. Mary's goal is to shed no more tears over Mmatthew Crawley, but will she able to keep her vow? WARNING: Minor Series 2 spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Shedding Tears**

Patrick Died, I didn't cry. I was denied my inheritance, I didn't cry. Kamal Pamuk died in my bed and I still didn't cry. Then Matthew refused to listen, understand and most importantly wait for me and for the first time in years I shed a tear. That afternoon I made myself the promise that never again would Matthew Crawley be the cause of my tears. I must keep strong and hold my head high, no matter what.

Papa announced on that dark afternoon that we were at war with Germany, but I wasn't shocked or even scared by the prospect of a war in fact I felt like it gave me a chance, a chance to finally do my duty and if I couldn't do it to Downton I would do it for Queen and country.

I felt like there was nothing left for me here, I had no inheritance, no title to arise to and nobody to help me. My family, good enough as they were wouldn't help. I was a disappointment to Mama, Papa didn't even care, Sybil already has her own problems and Edith lied and betrayed me.

I had made my decision, there was no going back and I was determined to go forwards to a better, more purposeful life. As soon as the wretched garden party was over and the last of the guests had gone I retired to my bedroom and planned my way forward.

I'm leaving tonight and will not contact with family or friends until my duty is done and the battle is won. I packed my bag with all the essential items I was going to need, wrote a small goodbye letter to my family and silently went downstairs. I grabbed my coat and had final look around the entrance to the house I had spent my whole life in, I was suddenly flooded with memories of past and childhood. The time I fell off Diamond and broke my arm as a girl, when In lost my front tooth in t6he grass and Carson helped me look for it for over an hour. These memories were enough to make me hesitate in me leaving but I had no choice, my decision was final and I would not come back. I walked to the stables and saddled up Diamond for the long journey ahead and rode off into the dark.

Sybil's point of view

"Mary?" I asked softly before knocking again, "Mary, its Sybil can I come in?" I didn't wait for an answer. Upon walking into Mary's room the first thing I noticed…there was no Mary. I noticed a note addressed to "My Family" lying on her pillow, as quickly as I could I opened it and began to read,

To My Family,

I'm truly am so very, very sorry about what I have done but there is nothing left for me here. No inheritance, no title and no help, I am a disappointment and I have to do my duty elsewhere.

Yours truly,

Mary Crawley.

Oh my God, she's gone. Without wasting a spare second I bolted downstairs to alert Papa and start a search but knowing Mary she will make sure that we don't find her. Bursting into the dining room I alerted Papa who read the note and immediately sprang into action. Mama on the other hand was in tears and it took everything I had not to cry in order to be able to comfort her myself.

"Sybil" shouted Papa but not angrily, "Send a telegram to Crawley house telling Matthew and Isobel to be here as soon as possible, don't tell them why though let them here it from one of us"

I sprang into action myself and ran as fast as I could to find Carson.

"Carson!" I shouted when I noticed him walking up the stairs.

"Yes Lady Sybil"

"Can you please make sure that a telegram is sent to Crawley house as soon as possible; just tell them it's an emergency"

"Consider it done your ladyship"

As I walked out to the front garden to find Papa my mind was racing with all thoughts of dreadful thoughts, nobody knew where Mary could be she might be lying in a ditch dead for all we knew, but the most important thought that was going through my head was the thought that Matthew is going to blame himself entirely for this and Papa as well. God Mary, how could you do this to Matthew or any of us for that matter, just please stay safe. About a quarter of an hour later Tom's car arrived bringing Matthew and Cousin Isobel to face the news. Papa was inside and Mama was upstairs being comforted by Edith, which meant I had the hard job of trying to break the news to them as delicately as possible…

Well that didn't go exactly to plan as now I am pretty sure Matthew is going to try kill himself and Isobel is just shocked but thankfully not to the same extent as Mama.

The search is over and nobody has found Mary, I'm not sure what's worse knowing where she is even if it is at the bottom of a ditch or having no clue whether she's safe or not. Mary, please come home


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay guys, first of all I want to make 1 thing clear, I unfortunately do not have the time to update everyday. Today is an exception because I stupidly walked into a pole and broke and eh, well I broke my nose.

Smart I know but I promised the doctor to rest today so I thought I might as well write this.

Mary's POV

"Say that one more time"

Honestly this man is REALLY starting to get on my nerves; I mean really getting on my nerves.

"I would like to enlist for the British army" I said with as much composure as I could muster even though I had the largest desire to hit him.

"And exactly why would we want a woman like you in the army" he asked in the same arrogant and mocking tone as before, I honestly wanted to slap that arrogant look right off his face. But I refrained myself, I needed this chance and slapping the man who decides your future really isn't a good idea.

"I know it may sound ludicrous but, I can shoot with good aim, ride, can use a rifle and handgun and I have nothing to loose"

"I'll think about, when we have made our decision we will send a telegram to your current address. You will have our decision by Monday."

And with that he walked past me out of the office. Well that went well, I thought to myself. Feeling rather pleased with myself I headed back to my hotel in good spirit.

Monday Morning

A letter arrived for me this morning and I still haven't brought myself round to opening it. It's been all I can think about today I promised myself that I would open it at exactly 12 o'clock, it's 1 minute to 12 o'clock. 30 seconds, 20 seconds, 10 seconds, opening time…

_Dear Ms. Crawley_

_You have been successfully accepted into Her Royal Highnesses British army._

_Please be at the Royal Army's training camp at 104 Oakley Road, Rippon by Wednesday 25__th__ March._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Marcus Britcher_

_Head of Army Registration Office_

The next few years were going to be tough, there was no denying it but my path is clear. I set off Rippon the next morning with my head held high, yes I received a lot of suspicious and outraged looks but I honestly didn't give stuff about them or anyone else for that matter. Training will begin tomorrow and I am confident and courageous that IS going to work.

Nope, that wasn't as easy it sounded. Already have I bruises and cuts but on a lighter note I sure showed those guys that I am not a weak aristocrat lady who is afraid to get muddy. I am a headstrong fighter who does NOT like being flirted with, okay, so maybe I should have controlled my temper and resisted my temptation to slap him but I did make it pretty clear to them that I was here to fight not flirt…it's not my fault he didn't listen!

Three weeks into training and I was already the star of our group. General Stevens even mentioned a promotion to captain before we leave for France which would be brilliant and then I can have all those arrogant, idiotic men reporting to me bwahahahaha! Anyway apart from that I have grown to be hated by almost every other soldier in the camp except from someone called Daniel Jones, it's nothing like _that_ but he has been a really great friend to me all throughout camp and will be going to the same recruitment post in France which means I'll at least have one friend to look out for me.

There's only one week till we leave for France and I have to admit, I'm starting to get scared. 7 days left of knowing that I am safe, seven days laughter, seven days of maybe even life. General Stevens did promote me to Captain which gives me liberties such as Private Dinners when on leave, better facilities in the trenches, command over troops and better medical treatment if I ever am injured. Everyone is starting to get nervous and bit tetchy during the last few training sessions and Daniel admitted to me that he has been sleeping, I haven't either but he doesn't need to know that.

We leave for France tomorrow and I had trouble keeping my breakfast down this morning even though they did treat us to eggs this morning to give us one last decent meal before trench food. We had no training today just fittings of our mess uniforms (mine has been specially tailored to look as feminine as possible) and packing our trunks with weapons. Tonight is the last good night's sleep I will get for a very long time and I relished it as much as possible.

Relished, my foot. I only ended up getting 6 hours sleep in the end due to our 6 o'clock start the next morning and the troops downstairs having a few drinks as a goodbye, yet again typical idiotic soldiers. One Colonel, General and Captain will be going with each troop to there post, we have to supervise, command and instruct these soldiers according to the Governments plan. During the train journey to Dover realization of what I had gotten myself into suddenly dawned on me, right now I could be fast asleep in a bed at Downton instead of travelling on a train in 3rd class to go fight to the death for Queen and Country Damn it! Sometimes I can be far to dramatic over small things and it usually causes one big mess and I don't think they come any bigger than this.

Once our journey by train was over it was a short march to the docks where our Naval ship H.M.S Ballridge was waiting already for us to board. When upon the ship I took one final look at my home country before heading off to my bunker to unpack for another long, hard journey, one step forward and no tears shed yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last day of my holidays before work. I've really been enjoying writing my story but am currently suffering from a minor case of writers block; I will of course continue to write but any ideas will be most welcome if this story is too be any good! Many of you seem to be thinking that this story is a crossover, it isn't. I intend to bring Matthew to the war as well just for some awkward humour. Happy reading!**

The mud, the blood, the deaths and the hatred. I am really starting to wonder if this was worth it, my life at Downton seems a million miles away, almost as if it never existed. Was Matthew Crawley really worth me risking my life and my future? Well, at least I will have hurt him in the way he hurt me, I hope he worries himself sick over me. I do feel guilty for leaving the rest of my family though, Mama especially.

We've been in the trenches for 3 weeks and already I've seen men killed around me and killed men myself. Papa once told me that the war changes people, turning them into shells of their former selves. I can already see these changes occurring to me, I no longer see myself as Lady Mary Crawley the elegant Earl's daughter but now as Captain Crawley the fighter and the strongest. Only one person has been able to keep me calm in moments of peril and help me over the last few weeks, Daniel. I know I said earlier that we were just friends and nothing more but I feel that I can trust him and he truly understands what I'm going through right now. He's better than Matthew Crawley in every single way and whenever I wish I could rewind time and be back with Matthew I remind myself of it.

I miss them. I miss Mama, I miss Sybil, I miss Papa, heavens I even miss Edith and yet there's nothing I can do about it. I considered writing to Downton just to assure them I am safe but to do that would be to give away my whereabouts and anyway it's not exactly gong to stop them worrying if I'm in danger of being shot by a Hun everyday. If I wrote Matthew would most likely come to war immediately and although it's inevitable that he will eventually be called up I don't want to put him in danger any earlier than he has to be, however angry I may be at him.

We had our first charge yesterday and I was the most scared I had ever been in my life. The smell of gunpowder, explosions everywhere, men being shot down right in front of me and being shot at myself. I saw men being killed and all I could think about were their families, sweethearts and children, I didn't want my family to receive a measly telegram saying I was dead. I had to write to them, seeing those men and thinking I could be next was like a slap in the face. I don't want my family to worry and hope and then just have to deal with my death out of the blue, it wouldn't be fair. Considering that I only had half an hour before another charge I wrote 2 words on a scrap of my journal and slipped it in an envelope before I could change my mind. I chose my two words carefully and kept the detail limited, two words to keep their hopes up, two words to stop the worries, those two words were still alive.

**Edith's POV**

Every letter that has arrived in the last few months has been a beacon of hope for the family. Hope that it's from Mary, just to make sure she's alive at least. I always knew Mary was stubborn but if she is still out there this is a new record even for her.

I woke up this morning like I have every other day that Mary left, angry. I'm angry at Papa for never helping Mary, I'm angry at Matthew for breaking Mary's heart, I'm angry at Mama and Sybil for giving up but most of all I'm angry at Mary for leaving us without any warning and not giving us a single word even to know if she's alive.

The atmosphere in the house was much the same as it had been for the past months, dull. Mama and Papa were having breakfast when I came down and neither of them gave any acknowledgements to me even entering the room which for now was regarded as normal. Nobody spoke made any effort to even look at anyone else, until Carson entered the room with a letter. The usually dull atmosphere suddenly became tense and I knew why, Mama and Papa both hoped it was from Mary. I had learned to stop hoping for the letter that was never going to come and continued to eat my toast. I was trying hard to completely block out the others so that I did not have to see Mama's devastated look when it turned out to be from some Lord or Lady sending an invitation to some stupid dinner party, their wasting their time anyway Mama won't leave the house now and Papa doesn't like to go on his own. I was brought out of my little trance by en excited gasp from Mama; I gave her a questioning look which was replied to with a broad smile. Smiling, smiling can only mean one thing Mary. I dashed over to Papa and read the letter (it was more a note) over his shoulder, Still Alive. Typical Mary always leaves you hanging; I mean seriously Still alive what kind of reassurance is that she could be in America working in a factory clinging to life with her fingertips for all we know!

Downton isn't quite as gloomy now that we at least know Mary's alive. As soon as Papa had told Sybil and Carson he telephoned Crawley house to inform Matthew and Isobel which in my opinion could of waited till dinner at least. Speaking of dinner it was one of the worst I have ever attended; Matthew has been called up to the front much to Papa's dismay. Then came the argument Isobel wants to become a red cross nurse again…in France. Apparently it was a good idea to bring this up at dinner before warning Matthew forehand; it reached it peak when Sybil announced that she wanted to train to be a Red Cross nurse but not at the front. Papa was angry at Sybil, Matthew was angry at Isobel, Mama was angry at Papa for making such a fuss and me, I went to bed with a "headache" half way through the main course. Gosh, this family really is a mess; I'm surprised we can even be in the same room with each other without biting someone else's head off!

Being who I am I was curious to find out where Mary was and to tell her off for leaving so I did what any sane person would do I went through the bin to find the envelope. Upon finding it I searched every little corner and detail to find where it came from, I was completely stumped until I bumped into Papa's valet in the corridor.

"I am terribly sorry my Lady" he said while trying to pick up the various objects he had dropped.

Ever the kind, considering lady that I am I bent down to help him before giving luck a chance. "Mr Bates, you don't happen to recognise this envelope do you?" I asked even though I was almost completely certain I knew what the answer would be.

Mr Bates carefully examined the envelope before showing a small grimace.

"Yes, your lady ship. It is one of the official war office envelopes; I recognise it from when I was in the trenches"

Out of all the answers I was expecting to get that was not one of them. Mary you clever girl, go to the one place where you can do your duty without being interrupted or found, France.

Completely forgetting my manners I rushed past Mr Bates and into my room. Where I continued to write Mary a letter that would make her realize how guilty she should feel.

_Mary,_

_How could you? How could you leave all of us behind without a single word of where you were going or whether you were safe I know its style to be cold hearted but this is cruel even for you. Mama has been crying, Papa has been blaming himself and now Matthew is leaving for war. _

_Anyway enough with the moaning how are you? I understand that seems like a silly question to ask to someone in the trenches but I want to know what your new life is like. Have you met anyone else yet? Matthew is still brooding and refusing to communicate with anyone at home as he seems to think that we blame him for your leaving, we don't in fact I personally blame you. I won't speak a word about your whereabouts to anyone else as I know it will just worry them and will probably do more harm than good. You have to promise me you will reply though, just so I know that you are alright._

_Yours Sincerely_

_A very annoyed Edith Crawley xxx_

I sealed the letter in an envelope and left it on my vanity in order to post it tomorrow. Feeling angry, relieved, happy, worried and a whole lot of other different emotions I changed into my nightdress without ringing for Anna and got into bed only to find myself exhausted. The last thought I had before falling asleep was one I had thought so many times in the last few months. Mary and I are so alike in our situations, but she is so much braver than me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know it's late and it's short but I had exams all this week so no time for fan fiction****. Anyway, this chapter is probably going to have some Matthew POV in it but also a lot of Mary because she is my star. Also sorry that I keep picking on Matthew but I am still angry at Dan Stevens *swoon* I won't kill Matthew though I'm not THAT cruel :) Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Ms Holly Paton, see if she can spot a mention of her in future chapters!**

**Chapter 4**

"Mail call" shouted General Stevens "Jones, Huron, Sichuan, Brown and Crawley"

Upon hearing my name called I was filled with a mixture of excitement and anxiety, if I was being written too it meant someone knew where I was, uh oh. I rushed forward to collect my letter and ripped the envelope open and in my haste nearly ripped the letter itself in half. Edith, phew it's from Edith, thank the lord I am safe. The letter itself was very, well very Edith, blunt questions and moan, moan, moan. Even when I'm thousands of miles away in France will I never escape that moaning! I suppose I better write her a reply or she threatens to tell Papa and everyone else where I am and that's the last thing I need.

_Edith,_

_Yes, I am safe well as safe as you can be while at war. I beg you not to tell anyone else of my location as I do not want to put anymore lives in danger just to try and keep me "safe". Yes, there is someone else (I think) it's not official yet but I get on very well with him and enjoy his company a great deal. Tell Cousin Matthew to please move on with his life and stop blaming him for my leaving, it was no fault but my own._

_Mary xxx_

I posted my letter before going to find Daniel to see if he was up for a game of cards. We haven't moved or been in live action for days now so I have spent most of my time playing cards and talking with the other soldiers, turns out they're not as stupid as I originally thought quite the opposite I have met teachers, lawyers, accountants and all different kind of people. I was also surprised to find out that they actually have lives like normal people, funny I swear they were all hermits. I walked into our "card room" which consisted of 2 wooden tables and 16 stools; we all come in here to talk, eat and as you may guess from the name play cards. As I guessed already the room was filled with cigar smoke and tables full of soldiers, I spotted Daniel sitting right in the middle of the pack of Captains and Generals so naturally I headed right to the middle of the group as well. Every day there is a different "topic" and there was one that I have been dreading talking about since I arrived in the trenches…sweethearts. What do you know, that's exactly what they were discussing, great. I tried to sneak away unnoticed but to no avail, Noah (one of the soldiers) spotted me and called me over.

What about you Mary? Asked a slightly tipsy Daniel.

Me? Not anymore. I said while inconveniently still thinking of Matthew.

Not anymore, eh? He mocked "Who was the lucky fellow?"

"Someone from home, but like I said not anymore"

So why do you blush at the mention of him? He smirked.

Strangely that last comment made me infuriated me and I don't know why. Did I still have feelings for Matthew Crawley? Oh God, I hope not.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice when I walked straight past Matthew himself on my way out the door.

**Matthew's POV**

"Stay safe Matthew, that's all I ask, please stay safe" Isobel gave him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug.

"Mother!" I blushed a bright scarlet before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and walking off to board the train.

After 6 weeks at the training camp in Rippon I finally got the chance to go to Somme. Was I excited? Yes, nervous? Yes, regretting going to war? No. Although I new the next few months or maybe years would be exceedingly dangerous and testing I knew that I would rather be doing my duty for King and country rather than stuck in a stuffy office sorting through papers. Anyway I would have been called up to the front sooner or later so I just saved them a letter by enrolling straight away.

The train ride to Dover isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but then again it's probably because the 'Future Earl of Grantham' gets to ride first class. I've already got a few mates from training camp but my best mate is Timothy Scott a blacksmith from Glasgow whose company I thoroughly enjoy. Unfortunately though he's travelling third class and I'm stuck up here travelling alongside the posh snobby captains and nurses. I read my book for a while before I got engaged in a rather boring conversation with one of the Captains discussing estates and posh stuff, most of the time I hadn't a clue what he was saying but I just smiled and nodded like I was taught to do.

We arrived in Dover this morning and were accompanied by the Generals and Sergeants to the docks. After one final look at my home country and wondering if I'd ever see it again I boarded onto our Naval ship and thought about what was to come.

**Short, I know and it might be a while before the next chapter is posted but I will try my best to update ASAP. Happy Reviewing! **

**EverlastingEve xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I am sorry it's so late! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy all your fanfiction needs, I have some classic shocked/fish face Matthew prepared as an apology :) **

**Matthew's POV (continued)**

You know how earlier I said that I didn't regret going to war? I take it back, I expected war to be a lot more easy going than this. Of course I knew it would be dirty and terrifying and dangerous but never to this extent, I mean for god's sake the huns even try to bomb us when we're on the loo!

I've been in the trenches for just under a month and already I want to go home, not back to Downton but Manchester I miss the bustling city streets and my friends but most of all I miss being able to visit Father's grave everyday. Anyway, I have my first leave in a couple of months and have already been promoted to Captain Crawley, all in all not a bad way of life here compared to the poor men who have to sleep on the floor at least I have a crib.

Later today we have to meet the other troop which involves shaking hands, going over strategies and just generally getting to know each other, I wonder if there's anyone I know? After all they're all from our area. I gathered up my troops as quickly as possible and noted General Hill that his troops have the next shift on patrol. By the time we all finally reached the "card room" (as everyone calls it) I pushed my way through all the other soldiers before knocking twice and entering.

**Mary's POV**

"Oh Damn it" I thought. "Is today the 23rd?". Crikey! It is I've got an introductory meeting with the new troops and Captains are required to go. Without wasting a second I ran as fast as I could back to the card room, knocked and after hearing General Stevens's approval for entering and being greeted with a no where near as approving glare for being late! I mouthed "Sorry" at him before being introduced…

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention" Stevens barked.

"This is Ms. Mary Crawley but you will report as Captain Crawley, Captain Crawley will be in charge of troop A is your commanding officer so I should hope that you will show her the respect she deserves"

I waved my fingers at everyone and noticed Daniel and Noah silently killing themselves laughing. "Respect my foot" I thought to myself before Stevens dismissed me and I went to give them a stern telling off.

After about an hour swapping stories from home I heard someone calling my name and much to my dismay it was yet again Stevens, "Crawley come here, I'd like to introduce to our two other Captains that you will be working closely with, I turned around and rolled my eyes to Daniel and Noah before finally tearing my eyes away from them and facing my two new Captains. Matthew, Matthew, Matthew what in God's name is Matthew doing here, is he stalking me? If it was any constellation though he seemed just as shocked to see me, well I say shocked but it is more commonly known to me as his fish face. The same fish face that I was greeted with the first time I met him, which probably means that he is horrified at the fact of me being at war but the trouble is I'm not sure whether it was good horrified or bad horrified to be honest I don't even know which one I want God, I really am a mess.

"I was wondering whether you two know each other?" General Stevens asked, ever the nosy git.

"Yes, you could say that" I replied in my coldest voice before walking away and rejoining Daniel and Noah to finish my gossip.

"Who was that?" inquired Daniel.

"I bet you that was that bloke from Mary's home!" stated Noah.

"What?" Damn it, how could they know!

"Well, number one you acted like you hated him, number two he looked just as shocked to see you as you were to him and number three your as red as a beetroot" Noah said triumphantly.

"In fact I have an idea" he leant over and whispered in Daniels ear and the next thing I know they both look like the cats that got the cream, now I'm scared.

"What are you going to do?" I asked timidly.

"Watch and learn Mary, watch and learn"

Before I knew it they both stood up and marched across the room, to the other troops table, Matthew's troop… No, no they wouldn't, they couldn't, Oh My God they are!

"Daniel!" I hissed "Don't you dare!" But he just smiled at me causing me to momentarily lose my train of thought he has such a nice smile. Mary! I scolded myself Snap out of it and stop them. I jumped out my chair and grabbed both of their arms.

"You won't stop us that easily 'Lady' Mary" they both smirked and wiggled free of my grip before nearly running towards Matthew. I stood on the spot wondering what to do for a few minutes before I looked up and saw Matthew staring at me in horror. Oh no, what have they done now? I decided that the only way I was going to stop them causing anymore trouble was with force. I marched straight over to Matthew's table, grabbed both of them by the arms and literally dragged them away. I think Matthew would have found the whole situation rather amusing if he hadn't looked so shocked. Anyway, I dragged a smirking Daniel Jones and a laughing Noah Parks out of the club room and into my office…

"Right" I took a deep breath and tried to remain calm…it didn't work. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MATTHEW?"

"Ohhhhh, so his names Matthew" teased Daniel before seeing my death stare and hastily quieting, I can be quite scary when I want to be if I do say so myself.

"What did you say" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Well" it was Noah who spoke this time and I glared at him as hard as I could, this whole debacle had been his idea and I am very good at holding grudges.

"We asked him if he was your guy from home, you know the one she's always blushing about" mumbled Noah.

"You Said What?" I was shaking with anger.

"That's not all" whispered Daniel. "We told him that he was a fool to let you go and…"

"And What" I warned, "Daniel what did you say"

"And that you were now engaged to someone else"

"Who?" I snarled

"Ehh, me" Daniel said quite calmly before dashing from my office with Noah following quickly in his wake.

As soon as they were gone I sat down and thought, I thought about Downton, I thought about my family, I thought about Matthew and most importantly I thought about how the hell I was going to get myself out of this mess. Little did I know Matthew had been listening to the whole conversation through my door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I'm back. With a rather cliffhangerish ending to Chapter 5 I thought that I would start Chapter 6 from a Matthew POV just to see how he reacts to Noah and Daniel's little prank. Oh, and yes Daniel is a doctor. Happy Reading! **

Matthew's POV

Mary engaged? I honestly don't know what to think, my first reaction was shock then frustration, anger, curiosity and then again just pure shock. Mary engaged? To him? I never thought Mary was the type of girl to go for small, cheeky doctors but then again she obviously didn't want to marry a tall, blonde lawyer when she had the chance so what would I know. It just didn't seem right and I don't mean Mary marrying a doctor, she's free to marry who she likes but the story just didn't seem to fit. Being a lawyer I am used to following up suspicious cases so that's exactly what I did. As soon as Mary and the two soldiers (Note to self: find out names of soldiers) I followed them to what was presumably Mary's office and listened to there conversation through the door (what can I say I was curious).

I was rather amused listening to Mary screaming at the two soldiers and was fortunate enough to hear every word of the conversation. What else can I say, my eyes have been opened. I will get them back for that prank and watch Mary try and wiggle her way out of this one.

Mary's POV

I can't sleep this whole Matthew debacle is really getting on my nerves, I'm going to have to explain to him that I am NOT engaged to Daniel but in explaining to him I actually have to speak to him and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet, I mean the whole point of coming to war was to escape my life at Downton (meaning Matthew) and here he is Matthew Crawley just as perfect as ever.

My goals today:

Don't die during charge

Make sure Noah, Daniel or Matthew don't die during charge (in case of need of interrogation)

Ask Matthew about Daniel and Noah's conversation with him.

Write to Edith

Well, I have already achieved 2 of my 4 goals today and it's not even tea time, now for the hardest one asking Matthew. Yes, I know it seems rather silly that asking Matthew about some stupid prank seems more daunting than charging at 100's of angry Huns but what can I say everybody's different. I made my way to Matthew's office; I need this conversation to be private as I am fairly sure that the prank will not be the only topic of discussion between us currently. I knocked on the door and before waiting for an answer walked in only to find that Daniel had beaten me too it. I glared and glared and glared at them if they were causing anymore trouble I swear to god I will personally march them straight into a bunch of angry Huns and leave them to fend for themselves.

That was until Matthew spoke.

"Ah Mary, I wanted to congratulate you and Daniel together" Matthew said smiling but I could see that behind the smile his eyes were sad. Daniel Jones had upset someone I truly cared about Once Upon a Time and he wasn't about to get away with it. "Daniel can I speak to you outside for a minute?" and before waiting for an answer I left the room.

Once out of ear shot of Matthew's office (or so I thought) I exploded at Daniel, literally exploded in fact I had to restrain myself from slapping him across the face…hard.

"Whoa, Mary calm down" Daniel said

Calm down he's asking me to calm down, he has just told the man who wanted to marry only a few short months ago that I am now engaged to someone else like some, some scarlet woman. So no Daniel it will take a very, very good reason for me to calm down, a reason that I don't think you have.

"Mary, I haven't said anything more to Matthew, he invited me to his office straight after the charge" he spoke calmly which I thought rather impressive considering I just screamed my head off at him.

"Oh, shall we go back in then" if my response was unexpected then Daniel showed no sign of it. What can I say his reason was good enough for me!

We both entered Matthew's office again only to find Matthew grinning like the Cheshire cat himself. I know that grin, that's Matthew's I've been up to no good grin if it wasn't such a damn handsome grin I would have physically attacked him there and then but then I finally caught on. Matthew Crawley had known that this was a prank right from the very beginning and I have to give it to him he is a very good actor, just not good enough. Matthew must have seen the look of realisation dawning on my face because he suddenly seemed in a hurry to leave his office, nobody likes to feel the full force of the wrath of Lady Mary Crawley and he knew it was coming. He won't get away that easily though I have a few bones to pick with Matthew Crawley and I decided now was the time to pick the all.

"Daniel?" I asked sweetly "Could you give Captain Crawley and I a minute alone, there are a few things that I need to…discuss with him"

Sensing my obvious anger Daniel spared a pitying glance at Matthew before literally bolting from the office. I turned around to look at Matthew, let the games begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry guys but for now this story is on hold. I have so much work to catch up on and will continue writing it once I can actual see over the massive pile of papers that are currently littering my desk. I will however probably be starting another M/M fanfiction that is slightly shorter and less time consuming. Yet again sorry!**

**EverlastingEve xx **


End file.
